packofdemolishedsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anatomy
''Body Parts'' Edit Muscles Edit Diagram of the muscular system of a cat Internal Abdominal Oblique Edit This muscle's origin is the lumbodorsal fascia and ribs. Its insertion is at the pubis and linea alba (via aponeurosis), and its action is the compression of abdominal contents. It also laterally flexes and rotates the vertebral column. Transversus Abdominis Edit This muscle is the innermost abdominal muscle. Its origin is the second sheet of the lumbodorsal fascia and the pelvic girdle and its insertion is the linea alba. Its action is the compression of the abdomen. Rectus Abdominis Edit To see this muscle, first remove the extensive aponeurosis situated on the ventral surface of the cat. Its fibers are extremely longitudinal, on each side of the linea alba. It is also traversed by the inscriptiones tendinae, or what others called myosepta. Deltoid Edit The deltoid muscles lie just lateral to the trapezius muscles, originating from several fibers spanning the clavicle and scapula, converging to insert at the humerus. Anatomically, there are only two deltoids in the cat, the acromiodeltoid and the spinodeltoid. However, to conform to human anatomy standards, the clavobrachialis is now also considered a deltoid and is commonly referred to as the clavodeltoid. Acromiodeltoid Edit The acromiodeltoid is the shortest of the deltoid muscles. It lies lateral to (to the side of) the clavodeltoid, and in a more husky cat it can only be seen by lifting or reflecting the clavodeltoid. It originates at the acromion process and inserts at the deltoid ridge. When contracted, it raises and rotates the humerus outward. Spinodeltoid Edit A stout and short muscle lying posterior to the acromiodeltoid. It lies along the lower border of the scapula, and it passes through the upper arm, across the upper end of muscles of the upper arm. It originates at the spine of the scapula and inserts at the deltoid ridge. Its action is to raise and rotate the humerus outward. Head Edit Masseter Edit The Masseter is a great, powerful, and very thick muscle covered by a tough, shining fascia lying ventral to the zygomatic arch, which is its origin. It inserts into the posterior half of the lateral surface of the mandible. Its action is the elevation of the mandible (closing of the jaw). Temporalis Edit The temporalis is a great mass of mandibular muscle, and is also covered by a tough and shiny fascia. It lies dorsal to the zygomatic arch and fills the temporal fossa of the skull. It arises from the side of the skull and inserts into the coronoid process of the mandible. It too, elevates the jaw. Integumental Edit The two main integumentary muscles of a cat are the platysma and the cutaneous maximus. The cutaneous maximus covers the dorsal region of the cat and allows it to shake its skin. The platysma covers the neck and allows the cat to stretch the skin over the pectoralis major and deltoid muscles. Neck and back Edit Rhomboideus Edit The Rhomboideus is a thick, large muscle below the Trapezius muscles. It extends from the vertebral border of the scapula to the mid-dorsal line. Its origin is from the neural spines of the first four thoracic vertebrae, and its insertion is at the vertebral border of the scapula. Its action is to draw the scapula to the dorsal. Rhomboideus Capitis Edit The Rhomboideus capitis is the most cranial of the deeper muscles. It is underneath the Clavotrapezius. Its origin is the superior nuchal line, and its insertion is at the scapula. Action draws scapula cranially. Splenius Edit The Splenius is the most superficial of all the deep muscles. It is a thin, broad sheet of muscle underneath the Clavotrapezius and deflecting it. It is crossed also by the Rhomboideus capitis. Its origin is the mid-dorsal line of the neck and fascia. The insertion is the superior nuchal line and atlas. It raises or turns the head. Serratus Ventralis Edit The Serratus Ventralis is exposed by cutting the wing-like Latissimus Dorsi. The said muscle is covered entirely by adipose tissue. The origin is from the first nine or ten ribs and from part of the cervical vertebrae. Serratus Dorsalis Edit The Serratus Dorsalis is medial to both the scapula and the Serratus Ventralis. Its origin is via apoeurosis following the length of the mid-dorsal line, and its insertion is the dorsal portion of the last ribs. Its action is to depress and retracts the ribs during breathing. Intercostals Edit The Intercostals are a set of muscles sandwiched among the ribs. They interconnect ribs, and are therefore the primary respiratory skeletal muscles. They are divided into the external and the internal subscapularis. The origin and insertion are in the ribs. The intercostals pull the ribs backwards or forwards. Caudofemoralis Edit The Caudofemoralis is a muscle found in the pelvic limb and is unique to the felids (cats).18 The Caudofemoralis acts to flex the tail laterally to its respective side when the pelvic limb is bearing weight. When the pelvic limb is lifted off the ground, contraction of the Caudofemoralis causes the limb to abduct and the shank to extend by extending the hip joint. Pectoral Edit Pectoantebrachialis Edit Pectoantebrachialis muscle is just one-half inch wide, and is the most superficial in the pectoral muscles. Its origin is the manubrium of the sternum, and its insertion is in a flat tendon on the fascia of the proximal end of the ulna. Its action is to draw the arm towards the chest. There is no human equivalent. Pectoralis Major Edit The pectoralis major, also called pectoralis superficialis, is a broad triangular portion of the pectoralis muscle which is immediately below the pectoantebrachialis. It is smaller than the pectoralis minor muscle. Its origin is the sternum and median ventral raphe, and its insertion is at the humerus. Its action is to draw the arm towards the chest. Pectoralis Minor Edit The pectoralis minor muscle is larger than the Pectoralis major. However, most of its anterior border is covered by the pectoralis major. Its origins are ribs three–five, and its insertion is the coracoid process of the scapula. Its actions are the tipping of the scapula and the elevation of ribs three–five. Xiphihumeralis Edit The most posterior, flat, thin, and long strip of pectoral muscle is the Xiphihumeralis. It is a band of parallel fibers that is found in felines but not in humans. Its origin is the Xiphoid Process of the sternum. The insertion is the humerus. Trapezius Edit In the cat there are three thin flat muscles that cover the back, and to a lesser extent, the neck. They pull the scapula toward the mid-dorsal line, anteriorly, and posteriorly. Clavotrapezius Edit The most anterior of the trapezius muscles, it is also the largest. Its fibers run obliquely to the ventral surface. Its origin is the superior nuchal line and median dorsal line and its insertion is the clavicle. Its action is to draw the clavicle dorsally and towards the head. Acromiotrapezius Edit Acromiotrapezius is the middle trapezius muscle. It covers the dorsal and lateral surfaces of the scapula. Its origin is the neural spines of the cervical vertebrae and its insertion is in the metacromion process and fascia of the clavotrapezius. Its action is to draw the scapula to the dorsal, and hold the two scapula together. Spinotrapezius Edit Spinotrapezius, also called thoracic trapezius, is the most posterior of the three. It is triangular shaped. Posterior to the acromiotrapezius and overlaps latissimus dorsi on the front. Its origin is the neural spines of the thoracic vertebrae and its insertion is the scapular fascia. Its action is to draw the scapula to the dorsal and caudal regio Extra manubrium; lambdoidal ridge, mastoid process; turns head, lowers head on neck -sternomastoid 1st costal rib; body of the hyoid; pulls hyoid posterior -sternohyoid mastoid process; clavicle; turns head, lowers head on neck -cleidomastoid lambdoidal ridge; clavicle; pulls clavicle dorsal and anterior -clavotrapezius clavicle; ulna; flexes the forelimb -clavobrachialis zygomatic arch; mandible; raises mandible -masseter temporal fossa; coronoid process; raises mandible -temporalis jugular process, mastoid process; mandible; depresses mandible -digastric mandible; median raphe; raises floor of the mouth -mylohyoid mandible; body of the hyoid; pulls hyoid anterior -geniohyoid thyroid cartilage; posterior horn of the hyoid; raises larynx -thyrohyoid 1st costal rib; thyroid cartilage; pulls larynx posterior -sternothyroid salivary glands 3, near angle of jaw, moisten food and initiate digestion of starch parotid gland largest salivary gland, ventral to the ear just behind angle of jaw parotid duct crosses the masseter muscle mandibular gland triangular in shape, located ventral to the parotid mandibular duct passes deep to the digastric muscle and opens into the floor of the mouth frenulum tissue attaching the inferior surface of the tongue to the floor of the mouth sublingual gland quite small, anterior to and seemingly a part of the mandibular gland external nares external openings to the nasal cavity nasal cavity space above the hard palate nasal septum nasal cavity is divided into two halves internal nares openings between the nasal cavity and nasopharynx vestibule space between lips and cheek and gums and teeth tongue muscular structure attached to the floor of the oral cavity filiform papillae thread like, small, very numerous, anterior two thirds of tongue fungifrom papillae red spots near the edges of the anterior two thirds of the tongue, appear as small as fungi vallate papillae relatively large and lie in a "V" taste buds lie in the vallate papillae, found associated with all papillae except for filiform foliate papillae caudal edges of the tongue lateral to the vallate papillae palate roof of the mouth, positioned between the mouth and the nasal and pharyngeal cavities hard palate lies anteriorly, arising from maxillary and palatine bones soft palate fleshy, positioned posteriorly oral cavity space below the nasal cavity palatoglossal arches tissue folds passing from the sides of the caudal portion of the tongue to the soft palate, mark boundary between oral cavity and pharynx oropharynx space ventral to the soft palate, lies between palatoglossal arches and free edge of soft palate nasopharynx space dorsal to soft palate, below the soft palate laryngopharynx space between free edge of soft palate and opening to larynx, end of soft palate and opening of glottis openings to eustachian tubes slit like openings in the dorsolateral wall of the nasopharynx palatine tonsils masses of lymphatic tissue tonsilar fossa small depression, holds tonsils glottis slit like opening to larynx epiglottis tongue like structure which extends cranially above the larynx larynx cartilaginous box attached to the cranial aspect of the trachea epiglottic cartilage cartilage found in the epiglottis thyroid cartilage forms the ventral and lateral walls of the larynx cricoid cartilage a ring of cartilage found between the thyroid cartilage and the trachea arytenoid cartilage found dorsally near the perimeter of the glottis, small, fragile, triangular cartilages approximately 1/2 cm in length vestibule of larynx lateral extensions of the epiglottic cartilage and false vocal cords false vocal cords mucosal folds extending from the arytenoid cartilages to the base of the epiglottis ventricle of larynx space between false and true vocal cords true vocal cords positioned caudally to the false vocal cords inside the larynx hyoid bone forms a sling for the support of the tongue and is embedded in muscles cranial to the larynx trachea membranous tube support by cartilage, leading from the larynx to the lungs bronchi fifth thoracic vertebra, divided it into right and left esophagus muscular tube lying dorsal to the trachea, leads from laryngopharynx to the stomach thyroid gland an endocrine gland which lies against the cranial end of the trachea just beneath the larynx parathyroid gland endocrine glands embedded into the dorsomedial surface of the thyroid diaphragm dome-shaped muscle located between the thoracic and abdominal cavities thoracic cavity collective pleural cavity pleura serous membranes enclosing the spaces into which the lungs project parietal pleura portion of the pleura lining the thoracic walls visceral pleura portions of the pleura covering each lung pleural cavities space within the pleural membranes mediastinum space between the medial walls of the two pleura cavities, contains the heart mediastinal septum a membrane like structure, caudal to the heart the medial walls of the pleura cavities pulmonary ligament double thickness of pleura attaching each lung to the thoracic wall root of the lung collective name for the ligament and any associated structure lungs masses of epithelium and connective lying in the pleura cavities- cranial, middle and caudal, right has an accessory aorta large artery lying to the left of the vertebral column phrenic nerves paired white strands found on each side of the pericardial cavity and heart thymus mass of lymphoid tissue found in the upper reaches of the thoracic cavity, found ventral and cranial to the heart vagus nerve paired cranial nerves which innervate many structuresin the thoracic and abdominal cavities pericardium connective tissue-epithelial membranes of the heart parietal pericardium serous pericardium which lines the fibrous pericardium, secretes a watery fluid into the pericardial cavity visceral pericardium serous membrane which covers the external surface of the heart pericardial cavity space between the parietal and visceral pericardia heart pulsating organ that pumps blood throughout body peritoneum serous membrane that lines the abdominal cavity and covers the viscera parietal peritoneum lines the abdominal cavity visceral peritoneum covers the visceral organs mesenteries double thickness of peritoneum between the abdominal organs and the abdominal wall liver a digestive gland located caudal to the diaphragm falciform ligament connects the liver to the diaphragm and ventral wall lobes of live left later, left medial, right medial, left lateral, caudate, quadrate caudate lobe of liver abutting the right kidney quadrate lobe of the liver interposed between the left and right medial lobes gall bladder pear shaped sac located in a depression in the right medial lobe of the liver, concentrates and stores bile production cystic duct duct leaving the gall bladder hepatic duct duct that drains the liver common bile duct duct formed by the uniting of cystic and hepatic ducts, carries bile to duodenum duodenal ampulla bile gets released into this, which is a depression in the intestinal wall pancreaticohepatic sphincter a ring of muscles around the common bile duct and duodenal ampulla stomach J- shaped expanded region of digest tract lying to the left side of the peritoneal cavity just caudal to the liver cardiac- region region adjacent to the esophagus fundus- dome shaped region extending cranially to the left of the cardiac stomach body main region of the stomach pyloric- region narrow terminal end of the stomach pylorus-muscular sphincter located at the terminal end of the pyloric stomach rugae longitudinal- rides which course along the inner surface of the stomach greater curvature- of the stomach longer, left, caudal margin of the stomach lesser curvature- shorter, right, cranial margin of the stomach greater omentum- part of the dorsal mesentery, which attaches to the greater curvature of the stomach and covers the intestines omental-bursa a sac like structure lesser peritoneal- cavity a space within the bursa, opens to the main part of the peritoneal cavity epiploic- foramen between the caudate lobe of the liver and the mesentery to the duodenum spleen- large, glandular structure located in the momentum on the left side of the abdomen gastrolienic -ligament how the spleen is attached to the stomach by a portion of the greater omentum lesser omentum- double thickness of mesentery that extends from the lesser curvature of the stomach and duodenum to the liver hepatogastric- ligament between liver and stomach hepatodudoenal- ligament between liver and duodenum mesentery tissue- suspending the small and large intestine from the dorsal body wall small intestine- portion of the digestive system extending from the pylorus of the stomach to the beginning of the large intestine duodenum cranial jejunum middle ileum caudal mesoduodenum- where the small intestine is supported by portions of the dorsal mesentery mesentery- proper connects the jejunum and ileum large intestine -portion of the digestive system extending from the small intestine to the anus cecum-blind diverticulum (out pocket) extending caudally from the beginning of the large intestine descending- colon region of the large intestine that extends caudally into the pelvic region rectum- terminal portion of the large intestine, extends caudally through the pelvic canal mesocolon- portion of the dorsal mesentery which supports the colon pancreas exocrine-endocrine grand located in the greater omentum, extending from the duodenum to the spleen urinary bladder- caudal region of the abdominal cavity kidneys- two bean like structures approximately 3 cm long, located dorsolaterally in the abdominal cavity uterus- lies ventral to the colon in the caudal half of the abdominal cavity